EXO drabble collections
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: Kumpulan berbagai drabbles YAOI rated: K, T, T , M. Dengan couple: KaiSoo, HunHan, ChanBaek, EXO, HanSoo, ChanSoo, MyungJong, n others.
1. foreward

Anyeong readers! :D

Jadi ini merupakan kumpulan cerita pendek karya Phoenix, dari couple:

KaiSoo

HunHan

ChanBaek

HanSoo

ChanSoo

MyungJong

LeoN

WonKyu

OnKey

ChunJoe

JoTwins

MarkSon

MarkBam

n others

Dan... beberapa couple lainnya! :*

Mian jika udah baca sebagian awal chap, beberapa drabbles sudah pernah Phoenix post di fb. m(_ _)m Dan tenang aja, bagi yang dibawah umur, tiap chap ada ratenya, tinggal pilih. :)


	2. (HunHan) someone call the doctor

**(HunHan) Someone Call the Doctor**

**Warning: T, violence, romance YAOI, psycho!au**

"Hari ini aku bertemu dia lagi. Kau tahu Xiao Lu kan, PinkuPinku?"

"..."

"Dia, namja dengan mata seindah mata rusa yang selalu kuceritakan padamu."

"..."

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sayangnya, dia tak pernah melihat ke arahku..." wajah putih stoic itu diliputi hawa gelap. Ia meremas kasar telinga 'pinkupinku', sahabat setianya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, aku tak suka diacuhkan. Dan dianggap tidak ada." masih dengan meremas telinga pinkupinku, ia berjalan ke arah kasur dimana berbaring sosok bertubuh kurus dengan kedua tangan terborgol di salah satu tiang di kepala ranjang. Sosok kurus itu meronta-ronta dan berusaha menjauh disaat namja berkulit pucat itu duduk di kasur di dekatnya. Matanya yang basah memandang dengan penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Sehun -namja pucat itu- menatap intens ke dalam mata rusa itu, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi 'sahabatnya' untuk menyejajarkannya dengan mata rusa itu.

"Lihat, sekarang dia juga memperhatikanku, eoh? Mulai sekarang, aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari, dan dia juga membalas perhatianku. Kau mau dengar suaranya, pinkupinku?"

"..."

"Baiklah, chakkaman, ne?"

Sehun menempatkan sahabatnya di atas kasur dan beralih menatap kain yang menutupi mulut namja yang dipanggilnya Xiao Lu itu. Setelah kain itu terbuka, namja di depannya meludah hingga salivanya mengenai pipi pucat itu. Sehun masih dengan wajah stoicnya, mengelap saliva di pipinya dengan kain yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut namja kurus itu, lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

PLAK!

Bunyi suara tamparan bergema di ruangan. Namja kurus itu meringis merasakan cairan kental yang terasa seperti besi berkarat di sudut bibirnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Appo?" dengan suara yang dingin dan tanpa nada, namja pucat itu bertanya. Luhan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat bingung saat ini. Ia takut jika ia tidak merespon, maka kejadiannya akan sama seperti kemarin.

"Disini?" ujarnya menyentuh sudut bibir Luhan yang berdarah, yang dijawab namja kurus itu dengan ringisan. Sehun menarik ujung kemeja putihnya, membuat perut ber-abs tipisnya terpampang dimata Luhan. Namja bertubuh lebih kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa hangat.

"Aaa" lirihnya saat akhirnya Sehun berhasil membersihkan darah itu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Sehun yang menatapinya intens. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang semakin lama, semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang merasukinya, namun Luhan juga memajukan tubuhnya dengan mata tertutup. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Semua terasa berputar, dan dunia terasa begitu salah. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Saat ini, ia tak tahu dimana ia berada dan siapa namja yang menyekapnya ini. Saat ini, ia hanya mencoba berpikir positif agar kewarasannya tetap terjaga. Setidaknya namja ini peduli padanya, walaupun ia mengasari Luhan. Mungkin jika ia menuruti maunya, maka Luhan akan terbebas sebentar lagi.

"Ahhhh~"

**enD**  
>athazagoraphobia. merupakan rasa takut dilupakan atau diabaikan.<p> 


	3. (KaiSoo) English Tutor 1 - I LOVE YOU

**[KaiSoo]English Tutor 1 - "I LOVE YOU"**

**Warning: T, fluff, romance YAOI, roomate!au**

"Kai has already been adored Michael Jackson since twelve years ago."  
>(Kai sudah mengagumi Michael Jackson sejak 12 tahun yang lalu.)<p>

"Kai hesseu al-aledi... bin edolet Michaeleu Jackson sins.. tuelveu yerrs egeu...?"

"Kai went to the Namsan Tower yesterday."  
>(Kai pergi ke Namsan Tower kemarin.)<p>

"Kai wenteu t-the Namsan Towereu yes-yestedei...?"

"Kyungsoo loves cooking."

(Kyungsoo cinta/gemar memasak.)

"Kyungsoo hyungie love kuuk-kukking..."

"Jongin loves dancing."

(Jongin cinta/gemar menari.)

"Jongin love dansing!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat roommatenya ini. Kai aka Jongin, roommatenya yang lebih muda setahun dibawahnya ini, meminta diajarkan bagaimana pronunciation (pengucapan) yang benar. Dia membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mengajarkannya, karena besok ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Dan Kyungsoo sebagai hyung yang baik, bersedia membantunya. Namun sedari tadi, kemajuannya bisa dikatakan 10%.

Kyungsoo sudah memperpendek kalimatnya, namun tetap saja sulit bagi Jongin untuk melafalkannya. Ia mulai frustasi. Mungkin ia harus memulai dari yang tersimpel, dan sering didengar. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu yang membuat senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya. Ini mungkin akan berhasil!

"I love you."

" . . . "

" . . . "

Kyungsoo mulai mempoutkan bibirnya, cemberut, karena Jongin bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat semudah itu. Namja tan itu malah menatapnya dengan mata membulat dan bibir terbuka.

"I-I love you too." ujar Jongin dengan wajah malu-malu dan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya dengan mulut membentuk huruf o.

'Ohhhh...'

Ia tak dapat menahan semburat merah yang menjalari seluruh wajah hingga ke telinganya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bermain dengan jemarinya sendiri. Hingga kemudian setelah beberapa saat, kembali ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan. Menatap Jongin tepat di mata.

"I love you."

**enD****  
><strong>  
>Gyaaaaa Kaisoo everywhere! thanks to kaisoo's moment!<p>

#


	4. (KaiSoo) English Tutor 2 -Hold Your Hand

**[KaiSoo]English Tutor 2 - **"Hold Your Hand"

**Warning: T, fluff, romance YAOI, **

Semenjak 'Les Private' bahasa inggris terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyukai pelajaran yang dulu sangat dihindarinya itu. Ia mulai tekun dalam belajar. Jika tidak karena pelajaran tersebut, maka ia tak akan berada di taman hiburan bersama Kyungsoo seperti sekarang. Melakukan kencan pertama mereka.

"Hyung, aku baru saja mempelajari Yes or No Question dengan di Sekolah." Ujar Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan seyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir penuhnya.

"Ah sincha? Jadi apa yang telah kau pelajari, Jongin ah?" senyuman yang serupa juga menghiasi wajah namja mungil itu. Oh jangan menjudge mereka, keduanya hanya sedang bahagia dan jatuh cinta.

"Hyung jawab dengan yes atau no, ne?" ujar Jongin penuh antusias yang membuat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Do you want an aisseukrim? (Apa kau mau eskrim?)" Kyungsoo tahu, seharusnya ia memperbaiki pelafalan Jongin yang salah. Namun senyuman di wajah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tak sanggup melakukannya. Mungkin setelah kencan saja atau di dorm, pikirnya.

"Yes, I want it. (Ya, aku mau.)" dengan itu, Jongin membeli es krim cokelat stroberi untuk mereka berdua.

"Did you sleep well last night, hyung? (Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam, hyung?)" mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyungsoo hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat untuk ia sukai, hingga ia kesulitan untuk tidur. Apalagi fakta bahwa namja yang ia sukai(dan telah mengetahui perasaannya) itu berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan Jongin yang tak berhenti menatapnya. Katakan, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur?

"Y-yes, I did... (Y-ya, nyenyak...)"

"Are you enjoying our date, hyungie? (Apa kau menikmati kencan kita, hyungie?)" tanya Jongin dengan rona merah yang kembali mewarnai pipinya.

"Y-yes, I-i am." rona serupa juga menghiasi pipi chubby namja belo yang mengangguk malu-malu itu. Saat ini mereka tengah menuju loket pembelian karcis untuk menaiki roller coaster.

"Will you be okay? (Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?)" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menggemari wahana yang terlalu memacu adrenalin seperti ini.

"Yes, I will be okay, Jongin ah. (Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja, Jongin ah.)" ujar Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman dengan bibirnya yang membentuk hati, senyuman yang mampu membuat degupan di dada kiri Jongin semakin cepat. Namun ketika sabuk pengaman telah mereka gunakan. Jongin bisa melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat, keringat mengaliri pelipisnya. Dan kedua tangannya mencengkram sabuk pengamannya dengan kuat.

"Hyung, can I hold your hand? (Hyung, boleh aku pegang tanganmu?)" Dengan anggukan dari namja mungil itu, Jongin menggenggam tangan dingin Kyungsoo. Dan dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mulai merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tangan besar Jongin terasa hangat dan menangkup tangannya dengan sempurna. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin meremas kecil tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap senyuman yang menyebarkan kehangatan di hatinya. Dan ia tak bisa lebih yakin lagi, Jongin adalah namja yang tepat untuknya. Namja dengan benang takdir merah yang tak kasat mata menghubungkan jari kelingking keduanya.

**enD****  
><strong>  
>#<p> 


	5. (KaiSoo) Englis Tutor 3 - Kissing You

**(KaiSoo) Englis Tutor 3 - Kissing You**

**Warning: T+, fluff, romance YAOI, roomate!au**

Jika kau bertanya siapa manusia yang paling beruntung di dunia ini? Maka, dengan bangga Jongin akan menjawab bahwa dirinya lah namja paling beruntung itu. Wae? Karena ia telah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan orang yang selama ini disukainya secara diam-diam. Ia tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Oh siapa yang ingin merusak persahabatan hyung-dongsaeng, hanya dengan perasaan yang mungkin malah membuat keduanya saling menjauh? Tapi, hey, sekarang perasaan Jongin telah terbalas, dan persahabatan mereka tidak rusak. Yah hanya berubah sedikit, dari hyung-saeng menjadi namjachingu. Dan Jongin tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini.

Namun, seperti yang dibilang orang-orang, manusia itu tidak pernah puas. Setelah mereka mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, maka ia akan menginginkan hal lain lagi. Serakah. Dan Jongin termasuk salah satunya. Ia serakah, serakah akan segala hal tentang Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo adalah namjachingunya, ia bisa menggenggam tangannya, mengelus pipi chubbynya, dan mengusak surainya nan lembut. Dan, seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ia serakah. Setelah semuanya terasa sempurna, Jongin mulai mendambakan sesuatu yang lain ketika bersama Kyungsoo. Terutama ketika melihat wajah kecil dengan mata Owlnya yang indah, dan senyuman kecil di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Seiiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia sering mendapati dirinya sendiri menatapi bibir pink Kyungsoo yang sensual. Terlalu sering, hingga suatu kali ia mendapati dirinya sendiri membungkuk untuk menjangkau bibir pink itu. Untunglah ia segera tersadar ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Nde, itu hampir saja. Jongin tak tahu kapan waktu yang pas untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Apakah seminggu berpacaran sudah cukup lama untuk bisa berciuman? Apakah Kyungsoo akan merasa tidak nyaman, karena mungkin itu terlalu cepat baginya? Dan mungkinkah ia akan membenci Jongin setelah itu? ;A;

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Jongin ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Geunde, ahnniyo. Kyungsoo akan berpikir ia gila. Setelah perdebatan batin yang cukup lama, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukannya. He gonna kiss that sinful heart-shaped lips!

"Jongin ah, aku tahu kau sangat ingin tidur saat ini. Jadi tidurlah." Namja yang lebih muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengusir kantuk yang merajainya. Hari telah menunjukkan pukul 23:57, namun namja mungil itu belum juga menyelesaikan tugas meriview novel terjemahannya. Jongin yang tidak ingin tidur duluan tanpa Kyungsoo, memilih menungguinya. Sedari tadi ia duduk di sebelah namja yang lebih tua itu dengan kepala bersandar pada bantal bermotif Krong yang dipeluknya. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, kadang ke samping.

"Andwaeyo~" ujarnya keras kepala, meski dengan mata yang sudah memerah dan setengah tertutup.

"Hahhh~ kau tak harus menungguiku, Jongin ah..." keluhnya. Kyungsoo sudah hafal dengan sifat Jongin yang keras kepala. Ia tak akan tidur, sampai Kyungsoo menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Apa yang kau pelajari di sekolah... kemarin, Jongie?" ujar Kyungsoo menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk mengajak namja tan itu berbicara. -semoga itu mengurangi kantuknya- Ia berjengit melihat jam yang tertera di laptopnya, ini sudah larut. Mendengar kata sekolah disebut, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Merasa tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi, sekolah mengingatkannya pada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan pelajaran itu mengingatkannya akan rencananya.

"Kwon saenim mengajariku Modal Auxiliaries! Hyung mau dengar?" Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. Kyungsoo yang merasakan perubahan drastis namjachingunya, segera memusatkan perhatian untuknya. Jongin terlihat sangat antusias; walaupun tugasnya penting, tapi namja di sebelahnya ini jauh lebih penting.

"I **can** dance very well. (aku bisa menari dengan sangat baik.)" Manik Kyungsoo melebar, ia tersenyum bangga pada Jongin yang tersenyum lima jari. Kemampuannya benar-benar meningkat jauh. Baik pelafalan, maupun penyusunan kalimatnya.

"But, I **must** be sick. (Aku pasti sakit.)" Ujar Jongin dengan wajah serius, membuat senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo lenyap. Jongin sakit? Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat laptopnya terjatuh di atas kasur. Mata Jongin membulat melihatnya, itu benda berharga bagi Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, lap-"

"Stt!" Kyungsoo menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jongin, memeriksa suhu tubuh namja yang sangat disayanginya itu. Alis matanya bertaut dengan wajah cemas yang kentara. Jongin berpikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan betapa cute-nya wajah itu. Jongin menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan kecil itu, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Because I **could**n't control my heartbeat. Deugun deugun, so fast. (karena aku tak apat mengendalikan detak jangtungku. Berdebar-debar, sangat cepat.)" Ucap namja tan itu menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan mendengarkan setiap ucapan Jongin dengan fokus. Seingatnya Jongin tidak memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksanya ke dokter, Jongin ah?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Sebelum sifat cerewet ala eomma yang memarahi anaknya yang nakal keluar, Jongin segera menyela.

"I **might** be don't need a doctor, hyungie~ (Aku mungkin tak membutuhkan seorang dokter, hyungie~)"

"Eoh, waeyeo?" Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan sifat keras kepala namjachingunya ini.

Jongin memang tidak suka dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan dokter, suntik dan obat-obatan. Kyungsoo masih bisa mengingat, waktu itu Jongin pulang dari latihan dance dengan berpegangan pada bahu Sehun, teman dekatnya. Kyungsoo sangat panik waktu itu, dan berencana membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit. Namun namja tan itu berdalih bahwa pinggangnya tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Pada akhirnya, Jongin harus menginap 3 hari di rumah sakit. Jadi jika kali ini namjachingunya ingin menghindari dokter lagi, Kyungsoo akan menyeretnya secara paksa. Dengan kekuatannya mungkin akan sulit, tapi ia bisa menelpon hyung-nya, Chanyeol, untuk menolong.

"It **would**n't be necessary hyungie. Since... (Itu tidak perlu hyungie. Semenjak...)"

Jantung namja mungil itu seakan berhenti berdetak. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, hingga membuat tubuh Kyungsoo maju ke depan. Namja yang lebih muda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat nan indah itu dengan tatapan yang intens. Dan namja mungil itu tak dapat menahan semburat merah menjalari wajahnya. Jongin tak pernah menatapinya seperti ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tatapan itu, dan sesuatu yang baru, onyx namja tan itu terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Dan juga terlihat sendu, dan entah bagaimana Kyungsoo merasa suhu ruangan semakin naik.

Jongin mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, hingga hidung mereka terbentur. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, masih dengan manatap mata belo nan indah yang perlahan menutup itu. Ia senang Kyungsoo tidak menghindar, yang berati menunjukkan bahwa ia juga menginginkan ini. Saat bibir mereka bertemu, ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Bibir pink berbentuk hati itu memang selembut yang ia bayangkan, bahkan lebih. Bibir sensual itu juga sangat kenyal dan manis, khas cookies cokelat yang sering dimakannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara aliran darahnya yang bergerak cepat, dan detak jantung entah milik siapa berdegup menyelaras dengan suhu ruangan yang semakin panas.

"Eungh..." desah Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Jongin mengulum bibir bawahnya dan menariknya. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan menghisap bibir atas Jongin, yang membuat namja tan itu mengerang. Tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa berciuman dengan orang yang sangat kau sukai akan membuat libidomu naik dengan begitu cepat. Ia tak dapat lagi berpikir dengan benar. Tangannya yang semula menggenggam pergelangan Kyungsoo, beralih memeluk pinggang kecil itu. ia mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terbaring di kasur mereka. Tak peduli dengan laptop Kyungsoo yang tertendang olehnya, namun tak terdengar suara pecah. Hell, ia tak peduli saat ini.

"Umbbbbhhhh..." ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lingkupan goa hangat Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menjalari pinggang kecil Kyungsoo di dalam bajunya, menyentuh setiap inchi kulit bayinya. Merayap naik hingga sampai pada nipple imut yang mulai mencuat itu. ia membuat gerakan memutar disana. Membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang di bawahnya, hingga tak sengaja lutut namja mungil itu 'menyentuh' daerah pribadi Jongin. Darah Jongin dibuat mengalir ke selatan karenanya. Secara refleks, ia menggesekkannya dengan milik Kyungsoo. Namja bermata belo itu melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mendesah cukup keras.

"Ahhh..."

Seketika akal sehatnya kembali. Ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang ranum seperti tomat, dengan bibir yang memerah yang bengkak dan mulut terbuka menghirup udara. Pemandangan yang mampu membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya berdenyut. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih namja mungil itu, menarik tangannya keluar dari kaos hitam itu dalam proses. Sekarang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas.

"Mi-mian hyung..." sesalnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan Kyungsoo jika namja mungil itu akan membencinya sekarang. Ia hampir saja make love dengan Kyungsoo, padahal hubungan mereka baru saja mencapai usia seminggu. Itu terlalu cepat, dan tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Jongin merasakan jemari kecil Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut, saat mengangkat kepalanya.

"Gwaenchana, Jongin ah~" ujar Kyungsoo menenangkan, kemudian mengecup pipi kanan Jongin. Dan Jongin merasa jatuh cinta sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"It wouldn't be necessary, since you **should** just kiss the *_boo boo_ away~ (Itu tidak perlu, semenjak kau hanya perlu mencium boo-boo-nya~)" Ujar Jongin tersenyum licik. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjabkan matanya, masih belum memproses maksud kekasihnya ini. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian semburat merah kembali menjalari pipinya. Hari ini Jongin berhasil membuat jantungnya kesulitan, karena berkerja terlalu cepat.

"Jajlja!" ujarnya bersembunyi di bawah selimut, namun keluar lagi untuk memindahkan laptopnya di atas meja nakas, dan kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, oh, apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan cute owl-nya ini?

'I may be overdose on you~ (Aku mungkin overdosis karenamu~)' pikirnya, sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan membisikkan kalimat 'Jaljayeo nae sarang~' ke telinga Kyungsoo, yang dibalas namja mungil itu dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik selimut.

enD

_*boo boo_ = sakit/luka.

"It wouldn't be necessary, since you **should** just kiss the *_boo boo_ away~"

- maksudnya si Kkamjong, ia minta dicium ama Kyung untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. jadi ia gak butuh dokter.  
>#modus_lu_Jong :v<p> 


	6. (KaiSoo) Ba-dump Ba-dump 1

**(KaiSoo) Ba-dump Ba-dump 1**

**Warning: K, fluff, romance YAOI, stage!au**

"EXO! EXO!"

Suara gemuruh fans memenuhi stadium Tokyo Dom, Jepang. Bisa tampil disini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi member EXO.

"KaiDo! KaiDo! KaiDo!"

Namja berkulit gelap yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan menyapa para fans itu mengalihkan pandangan ke samping kanan. Dimana beberapa yeoja disana mengangkat sebuah banner bertuliskan "KaiDo" disertai potret 2 orang namja yang melakukan selca dengan pipi yang menempel seraya tersenyum. Kai –namja tan itu- sangat mengenali potret tersebut. Tentu saja, karena itu adalah potret dirinya sendiri dan D.O saat Predebut.

Kai ingin tahu apakah hyungnya itu juga memperhatikan para fans itu? Namun saat ia menatap namja di sampingnya, suara teriakan "KAIDO!" berpacu dengan jeritan-jeritan histeris dari para fans. Hal itu sontak membuatnya kaget, bertepatan dengan matanya bertemu dengan bola mata bulat besar milik Dyo. Mata namja itu terlihat bertambah besar ketika mendengar teriakan "KAISOO IS REAL!" dari seorang fan- fanboy?

Mereka kembali bertatapan setelah sesaat teralih oleh namja yang sepertinya tak jauh lebih tinggi dari Dyo. Mata belo itu mengerjab-ngerjab lucu, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa, menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Kai yang melihat reaksi Dyo-pun ikut tertawa renyah. Saat itu terlintas di benak namja Tan itu bahwa suara tawa Dyo aka Kyungsoo adalah suara yang ia sukai; dan entah bagaimana bisa terdengar seperti alunan musik yang indah di telinganya. Sehingga, ia ingin mendengarkan suara tawa Kyungsoo lagi.

Dan lagi...

**enD**


	7. (HunHan) Ba-dump Ba-dump 2

**(HunHan) Ba-dump Ba-dump 2**

**Warning: T, fluff, romance YAOI, dorm!au**

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau mau keluar bersamaku?" namja yang menyukai Rusa itu menemukan magnae kesayangannya tengah tidur dengan lelapnya.

Suara Luhan pun tak sedikitpun mengusiknya. Luhan perlahan mendekati namja yang tertidur dengan tenang itu. Tidak seperti dirinya yang jika tidur akan menendang siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Seolah kasur itu hanya miliknya, bertindak seperti penguasa.

Lain halnya jika ia tidur bersama Sehun. Namja berkulit seputih susu itu punya caranya sendiri agar tak disingkirkan dari ranjang oleh hyungnya ini. Tinggal peluk saja Luhan dengan erat hingga ia tak bisa bergerak; dengan begitu ia akan membiasakan diri dan balas memeluknya. Sehun sengaja tidak memberitahu cara jitunya ini pada member lain. Karena pada akhirnya mereka akan menyerah dan meminta Sehun bertukar kamar dengannya. Sedikit licik, tapi efektif kan?

"Aku bingung, kenapa seorang bocah sepertimu bisa setampan ini, hmmp?" tanyanya seraya mengusak rambut pink cotton candy milik Sehun.

Namja itu menggeliat dan mengeluh dalam tidurnya, tanpa sengaja memukul tangan Luhan. Namja berambut pink gelap itu terkekeh dan dengan usil mengusak rambut itu dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat Sehun mengerang dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Posisi Sehun sekarang memberikan pemandangan yang indah di mata hyungnya itu. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Sehun dengan lebih jelas; kulit putih, mata yang indah di balik kelopak yang tertutup itu, hidung yang mancung, bibir pink yang mengagumkan, dan struktur wajah yang sempurna.

'_Sungguh, bocah ini sangat tampan.'_ Batin Luhan.

Namja yang menggemari bola itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, kemudian mencubit pipi namja yang kini lagi-lagi terusik olehnya. Luhan merasa sedikit cemburu atau iri pada magnae EXO ini. Saat semua orang mengagumi ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun, Luhan malah menapat pujian –yang menurutnya merupakan sebuah hinaan- seperti...

'_Kau sangat CANTIK, Lu.'_ Hampir sebagian besar kenalannya mengatakan begitu.

Atau...

'_Luhan NOONA oppa~'_ fangirl saat fansigning yang membuat Luhan bad mood.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan...

'_N-NONA, ini toilet namja. Toilet yeoja di ujung lorong sebelah kanan.' _Seorang ahjusi di toilet umum saat di Taman Hiburan.

BRUGH!

"Akh appo!" namja yang sedari tadi tertidur itu sontak bangun dari tidurnya dan meringis kesakitan. Salahkan saja namja asal China yang tengah menindih perut Sehun dengan perutnya sendiri. Namja itu melampiaskan rasa cemburunya dengan meloncat ke atas Sehun.

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya dan berusaha mencari tahu siapa tersangka yang membuatnya terkejut. Ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum 5 jari seraya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di tubuh Sehun.

"Lu~ apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" tanya Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan hyungnya itu. Luhan berhenti berguling, berhenti di tempat pertamanya menghempas tadi.

"Mem~ba~ngun~kan~mu~" ucap Luhan lebih seperti sebuah nyanyian. Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh, ia mengusak rambut hyungya itu.

"Kenapa membangunkanku?" namja yang di atasnya itu melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menggelitiki pinggang namja di bawahnya.

"Uwaaa haha..Lu hajim-haha..hajima..." tubuh tinggi itu menggeliat-geliat menghindari serangan tangan Luhan yang bergerilya disekitar pinggangnya.

"Berani sekali kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, magnae! Rasakan ini!" ujarnya dan dengan kejam terus menggelitiki namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Haha.. arra arra haha..mian, Lu.." akhirnya Luhan berhenti menyiksa dongsaengnya itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi Sehun yang bangkit dan merapikan t-shirtnya.

"Jadi.. aku ingin mengajakmu minum _Bubble Tea_. Otthe?" Sehun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Tentu saja ia mau, namja tampan ini sangat menyukai minuman yang manis itu.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai menyukai _Bubble Tea_, Luhannie?" tanya Sehun dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia ingat, dulu Luhan pernah bilang bahwa Bubble Tea itu rasanya seperti susu basi. Sehun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ahni, aku hanya berusaha terbiasa." Jawab Luhan seraya menggelengkan kepala. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu kenapa hampir setiap hari ia mengajaknya membeli minuman itu? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa harus membiasakan meminum minuman yang tak kau sukai?

"K-kau menggilai minuman itu. Aku pikir, aku juga harus menyukainya." Ujar Luhan menambahkan, saat melihat wajah keheranan Sehun. Ia memainkan jemari tangannya dan menekurkan kepala.

Entah mengapa, Sehun merasakan influsnya berkerja lebih cepat. Perasaan bahagia yang tak tahu darimana datangnya, memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia menampilkan lekungan indah di bibirnya, lalu menyentuh jemari hyungnya.

"Gomawo, Xiao Lu." Sekali lagi, Sehun tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia harus berterimakasih? Tapi Luhan menganggukinya juga, bahkan ia tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Mandilah, a-aku tunggu di depan." Setelah semenit yang terasa selamanya, Sehun melepaskan tangan hyungnya. Membiarkan namja China itu menunggu di luar.

"Sehunnie..." namja yang menggunakan kaos v-neck berwarna putih itu berhenti di tengah langkahnya. Ia tidak membalik tubuhnya.

"Ne, Xiao Lu?" tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya sedari tadi masih memandangi punggung Luhan, tak berniat masuk ke kamar mandi sampai namja di depannya pergi. Sehun lagi-lagi tak tahu alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal aneh seperti ini. Ia suka menatap punggung hyungnya itu.

'_Aku mulai aneh.'_ Pikirnya.

"Ummp... bisakah kau tidak terlalu sering, memanggilku dengan Xiao Lu?" namja yang lebih muda 4 tahun dari Luhan itu sedikit terkejut dan kebingungan. Sayangnya Luhan membelakanginya, sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat ekspresi masing-masing.

"W-wae, apa kau tidak suka? Bukankah Kris hyung juga memanggilmu begitu?" Suara itu terdengar berat dan tersirat rasa kecewa di sana. Ia merasa hyungnya ini sedikit lebih akrab dengan namja bermarga Wu itu.

"A-ahniya, aku hanya.. kau tahu? Aku..." Dalam hati, Luhan merutuki bagaimana kata-kata sulit keluar, seperti tersekat di tenggorokannya. Bagaimana kakinya terasa lemas seperti tak bertulang. Dan betapa basah tangannya saat ini. Sehun tetap diam, sabar menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Luhan.

"Akutidakinginjantungkumeledak!" Luhan mengucapkan semua itu dengan satu tarikan nafas dan telinga yang memerah –hanya bagian itu yang bisa dilihat Sehun-. Kemudian keluar dari kamar itu sebelum dongsaengnya itu bertanya lebih.

Namja tampan itu masih diam disana selama beberapa menit bahkan lebih. Ia mencoba memproses ucapan hyungnya yang can- tampan itu. Semenit kemudian ia merasakan jantungnya berkerja berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semburat merah tipis terlihat kontras dengan pipinya yang putih.

Yah, terlalu sering memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan 'Xiao Lu' sepertinya bukanlah ide yang baik. Baiklah, harus ia akui bahwa, melihat telinga namja yang can- ok ok. Melihat telinga namja CANTIK itu memerah saja, sudah membuatnya serasa mengambang –karena saking bahagianya. Bagaimana jika ia memanggilnya dengan nama 'itu', dan ia akan mendapati wajah manis itu memerah seperti apple yang ranum?

**Ba-Dump Ba-Dump!**

Namja dengan mata hazelnya yang terang itu, meremas t-shirt sky bluenya tepat di sebelah kiri –tepat di jantungnya yang berdegub kencang. Baiklah, sepertinya itu memang ide buruk. Seperti kata Luhan, _"Aku tidak ingin jantungku meledak!"_

"Hufft~" ia mulai terdengar seperti Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini sering bercerita dan mengeluhkan soal kinerja jantungnya yang memekakkan telinga, saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo hyung.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang dingin." Sehun mulai mengguyuri tubuhnya dengan air shower yang dingin. Ah satu lagi, suhu tubuhnya juga sering meningkat di dekat Luhan. Ok, stop there.

**enD**


	8. (ChanBaeKaiSoo) Revenge Oh Sweet Revenge

(ChanBaeKaiSoo) - Revenge Oh Sweet Revenge

**Warning: T, fluff, humor, romance YAOI, jealous!au**

.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNGIE~~~~~!" suara melengking Baekhyun, mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang tengah berkutat dengan spatula dan panci penggorengan. Hampir saja Kimchi spaghetti favorite 'NiNi' tersayangnya melayang. Ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah merah, kelihatan marah dan sedih.

"Waegeure Baek hyung?" cemasnya. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menyodorkan i-phonenya terlalu dekat ke wajah Kyungsoo. Namja yang lebih muda itu segera menjauhkan benda putih itu, dan melihatnya dari jarak yang pas. Sungguh, mata Kyungsoo masih sangat normal. Ia tidak perlu melihat sedekat itu.

Ketika mata belonya berhasil menangkap gambar yang terpampang di i-phone Baekhyun, kedua bola mata Kyungsoo seperti akan meloncat dari tempat dibuatnya.

O.O

"Kau lihatkan, Kyungie?! Mereka S-E-L-I-N-G-K-U-H, SELINGKUH!" teriak Baekhyun penuh kecemburuan. Bagaimana tidak cemburu? Belakangan ini, Chanyeol sering mengungkapkan betapa ia mengagumi Kai, dan mengaku sebagai fanboy nomor satunya. Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa baginya Kai lah yang paling tampan di EXO. 'Excuse you Park Chanyeol, bukankah aku adalah namjachingumu? Bukankah seharusnya AKU lah yang tertampan?' batinnya saat itu. karena itulah, Baekhyun memilih Dyo sebagai namja tertampan di EXO, lagipula dongsaengnya itu juga memilihnya. Yah, walaupun hanya sebagai permintaan maaf di acara weekly idol waktu itu. Intinya, ia mulai curiga setiap kali Chanyeol dan Jongin berdekatan.

"Geunde, bagiku itu tidak terlihat seperti berselingkuh, hyung. Mereka berteman, itu saja..." ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun memelototinya. Namja yang lebih tua itu merebut kembali i-phonennya, menscrollnya ke bawah. Kemudian kembali menyodorkannya ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apakah yang begini masih terlihat seperti pertemanan olehmu?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo membeku melihatnya. Kai dan Chanyeol yang saling menempelkan kepala dan kedua telapak tangan seraya tersenyum.

O_O ...

Q_Q ...

QAQ ...

Perlahan-lahan ekspresi wajahnya berubah, dari sedih hingga menangis. Jongin benar-benar selingkuh darinya, tega sekali ia membuat heart sign bersama Chanyeol hyung. Hanya Jongin dan dirinyalah yang boleh melakukan hal itu! Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah untuk tetap terbangun, membuatkan makanan kesukaan namja tan itu di saat semua orang telah tidur. Karena ia sangat hafal, bahwa Jongin pasti akan kelaparan setelah pulang dari acara radio itu. namun, dengan teganya ia selingkuh darinya.

"Hiks, Jongin Pabbo!" isaknya.

"Cup cup, ulijima Kyungie. Kita akan membalas kedua namja tukang selingkuh itu!" ujar Baekhyun menenangkan seraya memeluk namja imut itu. Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di leher Baekhyun. Membuat bibir tebalnya secara tak sengaja menyentuh leher jenjang namja yang dipeluknya. Dan hal itu memberikan sebuah ide cemerlang di otak Baekhyun, tentang cara apa yang akan dipakainya untuk membalas kedua namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

**#Several days later...**

"CHANYEOL HYUNG~~~~~~~~~!" Chanyeol hampir saja terjungkang dari kursinya saat mendengar teriakan Kai yang memanggil namanya. Ia segera keluar dari aplikasi tentang bermacam-macam s*x toys yang barusan dilihatnya, sebelum akhirnya memutar badannya. Ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah memegangi dadanya sembari membungkuk, berusaha menstabilkannya. Chanyeol mengerutkan jidat dibuatnya.

"Wae? Kenapa teriak-teriak Kai ah?" tanyanya. Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah namja Park itu, meminta waktu. Setelah dirasanya nafasnya telah stabil, Jongin segera mengeluarkan i-phone hitamnya.

"Hyung, lihat apa yang dilakukan namjachingumu pada Soo Baby-KU!" kesalnya memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang baru saja ditemukannya di KaiSoo Fansite. Ia benar-benar mengutuk siapa saja yang telah meng-upload foto menyayat hati itu. Lagipula, shipper seperti apa yang meng-upload foto itu?! dan apa-apaan dengan tulisan 'Kyungsoo loves Baekhyun's lips, rather than Jongin's!^^ 3'

"Kau bicara apa eoh? Apa yang dilakukan..." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba melihat lebih lekat gambar yang terpampang di i-phone hitam itu. Dan setelah ia berhasil melihat dengan jelas, dunia terasa berhenti berputar, semua hening.

" .F*CK?!"

"Lihat? Baek hyung berusaha mencium bibir Kyungieku! Bibir Kyungie-KU!" rengut Kai dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya dan bibir yang di manyun-manyunkan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Enak saja, Namjachingumu yang berusaha mencium bibir Byun Baek-KU!" balas Chanyeol tak terima. Bibir Kai bertambah manyun karenanya. Ia msih ingin berdebat, tapi ia tahu itu bukanlah hal yang penting saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah, kenapa Soo Babynya dan Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu? Apalagi saat di panggung! Pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Kedua namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan pun muncul.

"Hahaha sincha? Tapi menurutku kau sudah bagus seperti apa adanya, Kyungie~"

"Begitukah? Gomawo Baekkie hyung~"

Kedua namja yang baru datang ke kamar BaekYeol itu berbincang dan tertawa dengan begitu asyiknya. Hingga (pura-pura)tak menyadari keberadaan dua namja lainnya yang mem-poutkan bibir mereka di sudut ruangan. Merasa diabaikan, Kai mendekati kedua namja mungil itu dengan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Setelah berada di jarak cuku dekat, barulah kedua namja manis itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Kyungie, kau darimana saja?" tanya Jongin masih dengan pout di bibir tebalnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku baru saja pergi makan siang di luar dengan Baekkie hyung. Waeyeo?" ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan kepala yang dimiringkan. Jongin bingung terhadap apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Disatu sisi, ia sangat kesal karena Kyungsoo lebih memilih bersama Baekhyun untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Disisi lain, ia merasa sangat gemas dan ingin sekali memeluk namjachingunya yang sangat manis dan imut ini. Hingga ia hanya bisa mematung dengan bibir terbuka. Chanyeol menggeleng melihat tampang Kai saat ini, heran, kenapa ia sangat mengidolakan namja satu ini. ia merebut benda hitam di tangan Kai dan memperlihatkan foto yang dilihatnya barusan pada Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, Byun Baek?" Baekhyun menatap gambar itu sebentar, sebelum sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat emosi Chanyeol menyurut, terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"Ommo lihat Kyungie!" ujarnya girang mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut melihantnya juga. Kyungsoo mendekat dan Baekhyun merangkul bahunya, keduanya sangat dekat hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan. Kedua namja mungil itu berhasil membuat wajah Chanyeol dan Jongin berwarna merah karena cemburu. Apalagi keduanya saling tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Yak, jelaskan maksud foto ini, Byun Baek/Kyungie!" ujar keduanya serempak. Membuat Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Waktu itu Aku dan Baekkie hyung ingin mengukur siapa yang lebih tinggi, dan bibir kami tak sengaja bersentuhan. Jadi begitulah, Ninie~" ujar Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

"MWO?!" mata keduanya membulat sempurna, mengalahi Kyungsoo. Jadi benar-benar kena?

"Ah ne, bibirmu ternyata tebal dan lemut, eoh Kyungie?" ucapan Baekhyun barusan berjhasil membuat mata Chanyeol dan Kai bertambah besar, jika itu masih mungkin.

"Sincha? Gomawo Baekkie hyung~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan semburat merah di pipi chubbynya.

"Uh hum, sangat lembut. Um.. kau mau ke bioskop bersamaku, Kyungie? Ada film Pororo terbaru lho~"

"Mau mau! Kajja!"

Dan dengan itu kedua namja mungil itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah mematung dengan mulut megap-megap. Mereka berdua tidak percaya ini semua terjadi di depan mata mereka sendiri.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN/DO KYUNGSOO!"

Dan kedua namja yang telah sampai di pintu depan dorm bersmirk ria, sebelum akhirnya lari sekuat tenaga sambil tertawa bersama. Reveng oh sweet reseng~

#Sementara itu...

"Awas saja kau Byun Baek, kupastikan kau akn menetap di ranjang selama 3 hari kedepan!"

"Lihat saja, akan kucobakan semua toys yang kupunya. Bersiaplah, Kyungie!"

Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja, agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih bisa selamat setelah ini...

**END**

So this is disaster XD

Phoenix ngetiknya dalam sehari, karena terinspirasi dari foto BaekSoo yg OH SO ASDFGHJKL! :D

Semoga readers suka drabble-nya~ :)

dan sempatkanlah ngisi kolom comment~ :D

Gomawo telah nyempetin baca ff Phoenix~ 3


	9. (HunHanKaiSoo) Bubble Tea

**(HunHan+KaiSoo) Bubble Tea**

**Warning: T, fluff, romance YAOI, backstage!au**

.

"Huwaaa panas sekali!" Chanyeol yang memang tak suka panas mengibas-ngibaskan handuk ke lehernya yang penuh keringat. Musim panas di Jepang bukanlah sahabat yang baik baginya.

Plak!

"Aww! Aish, itu sakit Byun Baek!" namja setinggi tiang listrik itu meringis merasakan lengannya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan dari Baekhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu mencibir ke arah Chanyeol dan membuat ekspresi mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Salahmu sendiri, handukmu mengenai wajahku, pabbo!"

Dua namja dengan tinggi yang kontras itu saling mengejek dan beradu mulut. Suho yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala, terkadang ia meras tak berguna menjadi leader jika harus menghentikan pertengkaran baekyeol –yang astaga, tidak seharusnya didebatkan. Sehun yang sedari tadi bosan dengan tingkah kedua hyungnya itu, lebih memilih mendekati Dyo yang tengah membersihkan lipgloss dari bibirnya, namja bermarga Do itu tidak suka menggunakan sesuatu yang berbau yeoja. Tapi cordi noona selalu memaksanya untuk memakai benda yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman itu. Bibirnya terasa berat dan tebal dari biasanya, ia tidak suka.

"Kyungie hyung~" mendengar panggilan manja Sehun, Dyo langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum manis mengambil kursi di sebelah Dyo dan menyeretnya lebih mendekat.

"Wae Sehunnie?" tanyanya dengan lembut, ia sudah sangat hafal sifat magnae mereka yang manis satu ini. Meski biasanya Sehun selalu bersikap manja padanya, entah bagaimana ia bisa memastikan bahwa namja tinggi itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya saat ini. Entah apa itu, sudah jelas dongsaengnya ini tengah merajuk; karena sekarang ia mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Dyo dan memainkan jemarinya –kebiasaan Sehun saat merajuk.

"Hyung tahu kan, aku sangat menyukai Bubble Tea?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke cafe itu bersama Luhan hyung. Terlalu banyak fans yang mengenali penyamaran kami, dan beberapa lainnya terus berdatangan untuk meminta foto atau sekedar tandatangan. Aku dan Luhan hyung terpaksa segera pergi, sebelum kami tidak bisa keluar dari kerubungan fans." Ucap namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Dyo yang melihat ekspresi sedih Sehun yang terpantul di cermin, segera mengusap-usap rambut namja itu, untuk menyampaikan simpatinya. Pemuda bermata hazel itu tampak menikmati perlakuan Kyungsoo dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Seandainya saja, kita punya mesin pembuat bubble tea seperti mesin pembuat kopi di dorm.. pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!" Kyungsoo mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar ucapan polos dongsaengnya. Oh sungguh, ia gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi namja tampan ini. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mengingat Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan kembali dari stage, setelah penampilan _Max Step_. Dyo merasa gegenya yang cant- tampan itu, sedikit lebih memanjakan Sehun dibandiang siapapun. Dan terkesan posesif; mungkin karena Sehun menggemaskan dan pintar aegyo? 'Mungkin saja.' ujarnya membenarkan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau hyung membuatkannya untukmu?" dengan itu, wajah namja bermarga Oh itu bercahaya dengan senyuman yang sarat akan kebahagian. Wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan dibelikan permen kapas yang manis dan lembut seperti awan oleh orangtuanya.

"Jeongmalyeo? Gomawo Kyungie hyung~"

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu langsung menghambur, memeluk erat hyungnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti eomma sendiri. Untunglah kali ini Kyungsoo bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, hingga ia bisa tetap di posisinya. Ia mengusak sayang surai rainbow milik magnae manisnya itu. Tanpa sadar, mereka telah membuat dua namja yang kembali dari stage itu mempoutkan bibir mereka.

"Sehunnie!"

Jika ini buku komik, maka pasti sudah terlihat sepasang telinga dan ekor yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sangat cepat dari namja berambut pelangi itu.

"Luhan hyung!"

"Sehunnie!"

Tak ia hiraukan Kai yang memberikan tatapan mengancam. Sehun hanya peduli pada satu hal, Luhan. Ia menghambur, sesegera mungkin berada di samping hyung favoritenya. Dyo hanya tersenyum menyapa Kai di depannya. Namja tan itu memilih duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di tempati Sehun.

"Hyung bicara apa tadi dengan _Thehun the Rainbow_ itu? Sepertinya asyik sekali..." Kai mengatupkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. Eh... tak suka kenapa?

"Bubble Tea. Sehun ingin minum bubble tea dengan tenang bersama Luhan ge. Tapi para fans mengikuti mereka. Jadi aku putuskan membuatkannya untuk mereka." Kai terdiam memandang Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya.

"Memangnya hyung bisa membuat Bubble Tea?" namja Do itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, membuat Kai sweatdrop. Ia memandang hyung-nya itu seakan bertanya 'Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau membuatkan minuman itu untuk mereka, hyung?'

"Aku bisa mempelajarinya dari internet." Tambah Kyungsoo kemudian. Kai bersumpah akan mencekik Sehun karena telah seenaknya memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyungsoo hyungnya. Kenapa ia posesif begini? Bukankah bagi Sehun, namja belo itu juga hyungnya? Tapi, Kai tak rela membagi Kyungsoo hyungnya.

"Hyung, aku juga ingin bubble tea." Ujar Jongin dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit maju. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin sangat manis, pikirnya.

**enD**

kresek kresek, terlalu banyak keju, keju.


	10. (ChanBaeKaiSoo) Attention Seeker

**(ChanBaeKaiSoo) Attention Seeker**

**Warning: K, humor, romance YAOI, attention seeker!au**

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Televisi bersama Kyungsoo. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Pororo dan Krong yang tengah berebutan bola.

'Apa menariknya coba?' batinnya kesal.

Ia menyesal mengabaikan Baekhyun 10 menit yang lalu. Hanya karena ia dan Kris tengah bercerita tentang Rapper favorite masing-masing. Membandingkan siapa yang terbaik. Kini lihatlah. Namja manis itu sudah tertular 'Virus Pororo'-nya Kyungsoo.

"Hufft~"

Chanyeol dan Kai saling menatap saat mereka menghela nafas bersamaan. Kemudian bertukar pandang dari kekasih mereka, lalu kembali saling menatap dan mengerucutkan bibir.

'Kita Senasib!' begitulah pikir kedua namja tampan itu. Seharusnya mereka berdua tengah bermesraan atau paling tidak berangkulan mesra saat ini dengan kekasih masing-masing. Tapi karena makhluk biru yang berkacamata besar dan makhluk hijau tak jelas itu, ketampanan mereka tak dipedulikan! Keduanya membatin miris. Chanyeol memberikan kode kepada Jongin dengan dagunya agar melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapat perhatian sang uke. Namja tan itu nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Ia punya ide yang cukup bagus menurutnya.

"Kyungie hyung, aku lapar~" ucapnya dengan suara semanja mungkin.

"Ini." namja tan itu hendak menangis, karena Kyungsoo malah menyodorkan Potato Chips padanya TANPA menoleh sedikitpun. Apakah Pororo atau Krong memiliki abs yang lebih sexy darinya? QAQ

Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca seraya memakan chips pemberian Kyungsoo.

'Aku gagal, kini giliran kau hyung!' ujar Kai tanpa suara. Chanyeol menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus mengatasi ini dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia meraih tangan namja bereyeliner tipis itu, kemudian memainkan jemari lentik itu. Dan... gotcha! Ia berhasil mendapat perhatian Baekhyun.

"Tangan Baekkie halus, yah? Jemarimu juga lentik." assa, Chanyeol mulai ngegombal rupanya.

'Yes!' batin namja tinggi itu saat melihat Baekkienya tersenyum manis.

SRET!

"Tangan Kris ge-MU lebih halus tuh!" rasanya seperti kena tampar. Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal mengacuhkan namja manisnya ini beberapa waktu lalu. Lihatlah bagaimana Baekhyun menyapu tangannya yang di sentuh Chanyeol tadi, seperti menyingkirkan debu. QAQ

Kai menghela nafas melihat Chanyeol yang mulai gegulingan di lantai. Tapi buru-buru bangkit, mengingat Monggu baru saja pipis disana.

"Kyungie hyung, menurut hyung, abs-ku sudah bisa mengalahkan Siwon Sunbaenim belum?" Kai dengan pedenya menaikkan kaosnya, mempertotonkan perutnya yang kotak-kotak alias six pack! Ia yakin, namjachingunya itu takkan bisa menolak IRRESISTABLE ABS milik seorang Kim Jongin!

"Ini." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesuatu ke tangan Jongin tanpa menoleh. Walaupun cemberut, ia tetap menerima cermin -milik Baekhyun- yang diberikan hyungnya yang manis itu. Ia membalik-balik benda persegi itu.

"Untuk apa cermin ini hyung? Ah aku tahu, agar aku bisa melihat wajahku yang tampan, eoh?" ucap Jongin mulai berpose dengan memposisikan tangannya di dagu. Namja tan itu mengeluarkan smirk andalannya, saat akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari kartun sialan itu untuk menatapnya.

"Agar kau bisa melihat sendiri Kai, abs-mu jauh dari Siwon Sunbaenim."

"Jauh lebih sexy?" tanya Kai excited.

"Jauh lebih sexy abs-nya Siwon sunbae." Jawab Dyo dengan wajah datar, kemudian kembali menonton acara favoritenya.

'Hahh. Pororoku terlewat lima menit, gara-gara pertanyaan gak penting Kai. Hahh...' batin Dyo.

Gimana Kai? Dia loading bentar, pas sadar langsung ngambek dianya. Mana ChanBaek pada senyum-senyum ngejek lagi. Karena kesal, Kai memustuskan untuk melampiaskannya dengan menendang Chanyeol -gak mungkin nendang Baekkie kan?- Namun sialnya, ia kesandung barble yang entah milik siapa di lantai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sontak Kai melonjak-lonjak diiringi teriakan kesakitannya.

"HUWAAAAA KAI... QAQ" dan akhirnya Kai mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari sang namjachingu tercinta yang panik, muter-muter dorm bareng ChanBaek.

"Hiks, hyung kakiku... TTATT" rengeknya namun tak juga mendapat pertolongan pertama. Ia hanya bisa beraharap member lain segera pulang.

Jadi begitulah ceritanya, kenapa kaki Kai bisa sakit. -_- " /LOL/

#Ngumpet di lemari KaiSoo *modus*


	11. (ChanBaek) - Stupid

**(ChanBaek) - Stupid**

**Warning: T, Angst, romance, broken!au**

**STUPID**

©Phoenix Channie

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tak kan pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikirku. Tentu, karena bagimu, aku hanya orang bodoh yang tetap berharap dan mengemis akan cintamu. Well, itu benar. Karena aku memang Si Bodoh, boneka voodoomu untuk pelampiasan, badut di waktu senggangmu, dan tempat yang akan kau tinggalkan setelah sesaat menginjakkan kaki. Kau tak peduli, karena kau tahu aku mencintaimu, dan akan tetap begitu. Tak peduli kau mencemooh kebodohan ini dibelakangku, bahkan dihadapanku.

Cinta memang aneh. Terkadang aku ingin menyerah dan 'ingin' membenci dengan segenap deru nafas. 'ingin', kau lihat? Aku tak bisa melakukan itu, kau bahkan menyempatkan mengejekku untuk itu. Berpura tanya,

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Namun sekali lagi, itu semua hanya demi kepuasan egomu, dan kepuasan dalam membuatku merasa lebih rendah lagi. Dan saat kau tersenyum,

"Tentu saja kau tak pernah marah. Kau tak bisa~" aku tahu tak ada jalan keluar dalam permainan memuakkan ini.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa saja menjadi jodohku nantinya, Yeol." nafasku tercekat. Walau kutahu ini hanyalah salah satu dari ejekan dan cemoohan lainnya, tapi aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa; selain berharap dengan sangat tipis. Bahwa kau sedikit memikirkannya, mempertimbangkannya.

"Haha jodoh? Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Tae, bukan padaku." Aku tahu senyuman ini sangat jelek di wajahku. Tapi siapa peduli? Dada kiriku terasa sangat perih.

"Oh Yeol ayolah, kau tak akan pernah tahu. Kau mungkin saja jodohku, dan kita akan bersama." Seringaian dibibir tipismu membuatku kebingungan. Apakah aku membencinya? Ataukah aku ingin menempelkan bibirku disana dan menghapus seringai itu. Aku tak tahu apalagi yang kau rencanakan, kau membuka kartu baru, memberikan harapan khayal akan 'jodoh'. Apa kau tak ingin aku menyerah untuk meraihmu? Tenanglah, aku terlalu bodoh untuk hal itu.

"Yeah, semua rencana Tuhan, siapa tahu." tatapan itu lagi, tatapan meremehkan.

"Oh bagaimana menurutmu dengan potongan rambut baruku? Aku memotongnya hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, terkesan?" surai burnette dan poninya berganti dengan spike blonde, terlihat lebih manly dan dewasa.

"Huh, kau melakukannya demi bertemu Tae senin besok." wow, aku takjub dengan keberanianku hari ini. Kau menopang dagu dan memberikan seringain untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu, bukan Tae." Selalu melangbungkan harapanku. Membuat jantung ini berkerja lebih cepat, hanya untuk hancur nantinya. Hal yang sama, aku telah terbiasa.

"Well, aku juga berpakain beda untukmu." Sebuah senyuman sudah mampu membuat hidupku dipenuhi cahaya. Hari itu setelah berpisah, aku menunggu pesanmu, pesan yang biasanya kau kirimkan. Mungkin hanya sekedar ungkapan kau senang hari ini, tapi itu sangat berarti bagiku. Ponsel bodoh itu tak kunjung berdering.

"...tak peduli kau merendahkanku, mengacuhkanku ... aku tetap mencintaimu~" nafasku tercekat, aku tak bisa bernafas.

"Bagaimana Yeol? Itu lagu untukmu. Kau suka?" kau melakukan itu lagi, kartu harapan. Mataku mulai kabur.

"Nde, suaramu bagus Baek. Tapi... kurasa lirik terakhir tidak sesuai, bunkah itu untuk Tae?" kudengar kau mendengus disebrang sana seraya berujar,

"Kau pikir aku bicara dengan siapa sekarang? Denganmu konyol."

"Tapi lirik terakhirnya?..."

"Kau mau mendengar lagu lainnya? Dengarkan, eoh~" aku terdiam, berpikir untuk sejenak. Dan detik berikutnya aku tersadar, dan tanpa terasa pipiku basah.

Tentu saja lagu itu untukku. Tae tak mungkin merendahkan atau mengacuhkanmu. Jelas itu untukku, untuk mencemooh kebodohanku. Aku tak pernah merendahkan ataupun mengacuhkanmu, kaulah yang melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Otte, kau suka?"

"Nde, naega johagesseyeo."

"Yeollie, untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang tak patut kau pertahankan?" aku tahu itu Luhan. Aku tahu.

"Arra. Hey apa itu di lenganmu, Sehun?" pengalihan yang bagus. Luhan tersenyum sembari meraba tulisan china yang lumayan panjang itu. Hell, bocah poker ini bisa tersenyum dan blush.

"Haruskah aku tertawa, karena kita berteman, atau menangis, karena aku tahu bahwa kita hanya akan tetap seperti ini." aku membatu, Luhan mencium tattoo itu.

"Ia melakukannya untukku. Dan sekarang kami bukan lagi hanya sekedar teman. Memang pantas dipertahankan!"

Ya, karena Sehun mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya.

Malam itu, setelah memikirkan semuanya, tentang perasaan bodohku, dan tentang kau, aku memutuskan bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

**To: My Light**

'**Haruskah aku tertawa, karena kita berteman, atau menangis, karena aku tahu bahwa kita hanya akan tetap seperti ini.'**

Aku menunggu. Menunggu dan terus menunggu. Tak peduli berapa jampun, pesan balasan tak pernah masuk. Aku menghapus sisa kebodohan di pipiku yang basah. Dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

My Light.

Delete? (Yes/No)

**Yes**.

**END**

Mianhae! Tapi ini sebagian besar terinspirasi dari _True Story _(of my life). #curhat. Can't help it...

Note: Tattoo Sehun itu dari foto KaiSoo phoenix ambil, emang berasal dari China. ngejleb soalnya.


	12. (ChanBaek) Miracles 1

**(ChanBaek) Miracles 1**

**Warning: T, fluff, bit angst, romance YAOI, ex-!au**

"Hei."

"Hai..."

Chanyeol tahu, tidak seharusnya ia keluar disaat salju turun. Tidak saat natal. Tidak sendirian. Dan tidak di taman tempat ia dan mantannya jadian dan putus. Ini tragis, seharusnya tempat ini tetap menjadi tempat kenangan indah mereka. Tapi waktu itu ia masih remaja, dan tidak stabil. Hubungan mereka seperti antara cinta dan benci; jika detik ini keduanya manis dan penuh cinta, detik berikutnya adalah perang teriakan dan ejekan. Ia merasa konyol jika melihat ke masa lalu, seharusnya ia bersikap dewasa dan mengalah pada Baekhyun. Dan sekarang disnilah Chanyeol, berdiri di taman dengan latar pohon natal raksasa yang sangat megah, di depan namja yang sangat dirindukannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Jadi... apa kau menunggu seseorang, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol merasa ini aneh, ia merasakan rasa bahagia dan sakit saat bersamaan. Lantunan namanya yang keluar dari bibir pink Baekhyun, membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Dan fakta bahwa akhirnya ia dapat berbicara kembali dengan Baekhyun, membuat jantungnya ingin meledak. Rasanya ia bisa merasakan saat kebersamaan mereka dulu, hadir kembali -minus pertengkaran. Namun kemudian hal itu menampar Chanyeol ke dunia nyata. Benar, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan yang membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras adalah Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal. Bukan panggilan manis seperti: Channie, Yeollie, ataupun ChanChan.

"Eum ne... bagaimana denganmu, apa kau menunggu seseorang, Baekhyun?" jawab dan tanyanya balik setelah berpikir cukup lama. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus jujur pada Baekhyun bahwa ia mungkin saja tidak, dan mungkin saja iya sedang menunggu seseorang? Karena ia langsung melangkah ke taman ini tanpa pikir panjang, setelah melihat cincin couple yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun dulu. Kakinya hanya melangkah kesini dan terus berpikir untuk datang ke tempat ini dengan pakaian rapi dan rambut yang digel keatas. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu besar yang akan terjadi, dan Chanyeol harus siap dengan hal itu nantinya. Namun disaat ia melihat kotak berbentuk persegi panjang di tangan Baekhyun, ia merasa tak perlu terlalu berharap lagi.

Siapa yang ia bohongi? Baekhyun jelas-jelas namja yang sangat menarik dan manis. Tidak heran jika disaat natal ini akan dihabiskan dengan... kekasihnya. Sementara Chanyeol masih terjebak dalam memorinya dengan Baekhyun. Setelah perpisahan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia telah mencoba menjalin hubungan. Namun selalu berujung pada kegagalan. Beberapa alasan berputar di otaknya.

Karena mereka tak bisa tertawa seperti Baekhyun, saat ia menceritakan lelucon konyolnya.

Karena mereka tak bisa terlihat tetap cute walaupun tengah marah, seperti Baekhyun.

Karena mereka tak memiliki mata secute Baekhyun dengan eyelinernya.

Karena mereka tak memiliki tangan yang cantik seperti tangan Baekhyun.

Karena mereka tak bisa melakukan aegyo dan pout seimut yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Karena mereka bukan Baekhyun.

"Aku... ahni, hanya ingin keluar saat natal. Apa itu salah?" raut wajah namja Byun itu datar, namun sinar di matanya memudar. Mungkin ia tak suka urusannya dipertanyakan, atau lebih tepatnya dicampuri Chanyeol. Begitulah yang dipikirkan namja tinggi itu. Karena, kado yang berada di tangan kiri Baekhyun membuktikan bahwa namja itu mau menemui seseorang disini. Dan Chanyeol mulai merasa bagaikan pengganggu. Seharusnya ia segera pergi dan membiarkan Baekhyun bertemu dengan namjachingu ataupun yeojachingunya. Tapi... setelah bertahun-tahun menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya, Chanyeol bertekad tak akan meyerah kali ini.

"Baekkie," Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar suara berat Chanyeol melantunkan namanya, panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya. Bukan itu saja, Chanyeol juga mendekatinya. Hingga berjarak satu langkah darinya, membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak menatap namja tinggi itu.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu." ia terdiam, dan Chanyeol tak yakin kenapa.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, dan..." Chanyeol mengjangkau sesuatu dari dalam saku dan membukanya. Ia memasangkan cincin berkuran kecil di jari manis namja di hadapannya. Cincin yang dulu menjadi lambang perasaan mereka, cincin yang pernah Baekhyun buang saat mereka berpisah waktu itu.

"Dan selalu berharap kita bisa kembali bersama."

"Haha.. hahaha..." tak pernah terlintas sekalipun di benaknya bahwa Baekhyun akan tertawa. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah ada yang aneh dari ucapannya? Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. Apalagi Baekhyun sampai jongkok sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, seraya menekurkan kepala. Namun kemudian, ia mendengar suara isakan.

"Baekkie?"

Ia ikut berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, menemukan pipi namja mungil itu dialiri airmata. Tanpa pikir panjang, direngkuhnya namja yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Jeongmal mianhae, jika ucapanku salah. Kau boleh melupakan apa yang kukatakan. Geunde jebal, jebal ulijima, Baekhyunie." Dan kali ini Baekhyun memukul dada bidangnya dengan ekspresi marah, membuat Chanyeol kaget dan bingung.

"Yak, setelah sekian lama aku tersiksa menunggu kau mengucapkan kalimat itu; dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang aku harus melupakan apa yang kau ucapkan?! Michasseo?" Chanyeol dibuat tercengang karenanya. Ia menatapi Baekhyun dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka; membuat namja Byun itu menampilkan rona merah yang tak terkendali dari pipinya, menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Setelah ia berhasil memproses apa yang diucapkan namja mungil itu, Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana mengerkspresikan luapan kebahagian yang ia rasakan saat ini; kecuali dengan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kecil itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, dengan senyuman penuh kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Saranghae, saranghae." Tak ada kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini, selain kata itu.

"Nado saranghae Yeollie~" keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan, tak memperdulikan hal ini membuat keduanya sesak. Saat ini keduanya hanya ingin menebus waktu yang hilang diantara mereka.

.

"Hey, kau bilang kau tidak menemui siapapun. Lalu kado itu untuk siapa?" interogasi Chanyeol menatap tak suka pada bingkisan kecil berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Mata bulatnya semakin membesar mendapati Baekhyun yang blushing dan terlihat malu-malu.

"Kau memang menemui seseorang?!" teriaknya tak percaya. Baekhyun mendengus dan membuang wajahnya.

"Kado ini untuku sendiri." Ujar namja mungil itu yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Mwo?"

"Aish, kau ini. Aku membelinya untuk diriku sendiri dan menganggap kaulah yang membelikannya untukku. Kau puas?" O-ohh. Baekhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Dan namja jangkung itu tak dapat menahan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. dilihat dari ukuran kotaknya, Chanyeol tahu benda apa yang ada di genggaman tangan kecil itu. Ia ingat selalu memberikan benda persegi panjang itu sebagai hadiah.

"Baekkie, kau mau ke kamarku?" mata sipit Baekhyun melotot mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Yak, sejak kapan kau mesum seperti ini?!" awalnya namja Park itu menautkan kedua alisnya, namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa ucapannya terdengar ambigu.

"A-ahni, bukan itu maksudku. K-kado! Aku menyimpan kado untukmu di dalam kamarku. Kau jangan berpikiran kotor, Baekhyunie." Karena malu dan kesal, namja Byun itu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Namja Park itu tersenyum dibuatnya, Baekhyunnya sangat manis. Segera ia genggam jemari lentik itu setelah ia berhasil menyusul. Bisa dilihatnya Baekhyun masih kesal, namun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas. Sungguh manis. Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir itu, jadi dilakukannya. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia membulatkan matanya, mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar. Dan sepertinya senyuman itu menular ke Baekhyun.

**END**

Fluffy fluffy angst buat readers kece~ :*


	13. (KaiSoo) Tension

**KaiSoo – TENSION**

**Warning: T+, bromance, YAOI, sexual tension!au**

**Suggested song: Adams – 'Dizzy Love' (the lyrics are darn suited! XD)**

.

Bibir penuh berisi yang bergerak tanpa henti, dan lidah kenyal berwarna pink yang sesekali keluar untuk sekedar membasahi dan menggoda bibir yang kering. Nafas segar beroma cokelat panas yang diminumnya tadi pagi dan sedikit aroma ayam goreng. Ia selalu beraroma seperti itu, khas Jongin. Kemudian kedutan di ujung bibir kanannya yang tertarik keatas membentuk kontur keangkuhan; membuat Kyungsoo sadar bahwa namja dihadapannya adalah Kai.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, D.O hyung?" Kelopak yang dihiasi bulumata lentik itu mengerjab beberapa kali, seolah bertanya, 'Apanya yang bagaimana?'

"Bagaimana gerakan pinggulku, apa cukup memuaskan bagimu?..." hawa kepercayaan diri yang kuat dan tak terbantahkan menguar dari tubuh di depannya. Namja itu melipat tangan kirinya di perut, menopang tangan kanan yang menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Maksudku, apa gerakan pinggulku sudah cukup memuaskan mata fans?" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya, sedikit terlalu lama. Lalu kembali menatap mata Kai.

"Nde, gerakan pinggulmu luar biasa, sangat memuaskan... fans." Keduanya tahu, apapun yang D.O lontarkan bukanlah yang sesungguhnya. Kau hanya perlu menatap ke mata bulatnya nan indah, dan kau akan menemukan jawaban sesungguhnya. Orang bilang, mata lebih jujur dari bibir. Dan ketika itulah pupil Kai mencerminkan pupil D.O saat ini, melebar. Pupil akan melebar ketika di tempat gelap, atau ketika hasrat meningkat. Tempat ini cukup terang untuk membuatmu menyipitkan mata.

Ini sudah sering terjadi, dan sekali lagi. Sexual tension yang begitu kuat menguar dari tubuh keduanya, memenuhi udara di ruangan itu. Seakan kau bisa melihatnya, hawa berwarna merah yang melambangkan hasrat. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun keduanya telah berdiri dengan hidung bertemu hidung -Kyungsoo yang sedikit mendongak- dan deru nafas yang memburu saling menerpa wajah mereka.

"Dan siapa yang tahu, hal luar biasa apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dengan pinggul itu?" Kai kembali mejilat bibir bawahnya, 'tanpa sengaja' ikut membasahi bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Membuat namja bertubuh lebih kecil itu bergetar pelan dengan sensasi sesaat yang dirasakannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita cari tahu bersama-sama, humm?" ujar Kai yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Nde, ide yang bagus..." Kai dan Kyungsoo saling memiringkan kepala mereka ke arah berlawanan, mempertemukan sepasang bibir penuh berisi yang saling mendamba.

"Kai, D.O? Syukurlah kalian disini. Kajja, 5 menit lagi EXO tampil. Member lain sudah menunggu." Manager Kang berdiri di depan pintu ruang tunggu dengan sebelah tangan memegang knop pintu. Kedua namja itu reflek saling menjauh, tak cukup jauh jika mengingat hanya hidung mereka yang tak lagi menempel. Sang manager menatap keduanya secara bergantian, kemudian berdehem.

"Kajja. Aish, kenapa hawa disini begitu panas dan sesak? Jja, aku heran, kenapa kalian betah berlama-lama disini." Dengan itu Manager Kang keluar dengan mengipaskan tangannya untuk memperoleh udara. Meninggalkan dua namja yang kembali saling menatap. Kai kembali menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, tangan kanannya mengusap leher dan tulang selangka Kyungsoo secara bersamaan.

"Jja hyung."

"Jja."

Pupil keduanya masih melebar, usapan pelan di leher Kyungsoo dan di pinggang Kai, merupakan suatu janji tak terucap. Janji untuk melanjutkan acara mencari tahu, 'apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan pinggul Kai?' Mereka punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Di luar ruang tunggu, Manager Kang menggeleng kepala seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. Bayangan 2 pasang pupil yang melebar dan tonjolan di bagian depan celana keduanya, terlintas di pikiran namja paruh baya itu.

**END**

Apa kalian juga bisa merasakan sexual tension yang kuat saat KaiSoo bersama? 'cause damn, i did! .


	14. HunHan – Neolrago (It's You)

**HunHan – ****Neolrago (It's You)**

**Warning: T, romance, fantasy, YAOI, reincarnation+warewolf!au**

.

"Wae Lu?"

"Emm.. Sehunnie, apa kau kecewa karena... yah aku yang sekarang berbeda dari dulu?"

"Beda?"

"Maksudku, lihatlah. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa disini." Ungkap Luhan seraya menyapu dari tulang selangka hingga dadanya yang rata. Tentu saja karena ia adalah namja, bukan yeoja seperti dirinya terdahulu-dahulu yang menjadi pendamping Sehun. Wajah cantik itu terlihat sendu, ia benar-benar berharap dilahirkan sebagai seorang yeoja, bukan namja. Sebuah pemikiran yang menakjubkan, mengingat fakta bahwa terakhir kali ia dibilang yeoja yeoppo oleh seorang berandal kecil; namja itu berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Begitukah?" Senyuman yang begitu menawan terpancar dari wajah Sehun. Rasa kagum dan penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari sorot matanya yang hangat.

"Hu'um." Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Luhan mengangguk kaku, kemudian menunduk. Jelas ia benar-benar gugup hanya dengan senyuman tipis dari bibir pink itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki yang teratur menuju kearahnya. Tanpa melihatpun, ia sudah tahu suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai itu adalah Sehun.

"Berbeda, eoh? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memeriksa kebenaran ucapanmu, Lu." Dan dengan itu namja berwajah porselen itu mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah namja yang sibuk mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali itu. Semburat merah yang pekat terpatri di kedua pipi Luhan yang sedikit tirus. Wajah yang berada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat sangat mempesona. Tampan, satu kata yang bergulir dipikiran namja bersurai silver itu.

"Me-meriksa?"

"Ne, memeriksa." Tatapan dari mata yang tajam namun tersirat kelembutan itu menghipnotis Luhan. Membuatnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala. Sehun menyentuh kelopak mata Luhan dengan begitu lembut, hampir tak mengenainya.

"Sepasang mata rusa yang sama." Namja yang lebih pendek itu mengerjabkan matanya menatap Sehun. Membuat namja Oh itu tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengecup kelopak namja yang reflek memejamkan mata itu.

CUP

"Lihat, hidung mungil yang sama." Kali ini hidung mancung itu yang diberi kecupan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh, dan sepertinya hal itu menular pada Sehun yang juga terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, bukan itu maksudku Sehunnie." Ujar Luhan memukul pelan lengan namjachingunya.

"Waeyeo, bukannya itu benar? Apa bedanya jika kau namja atau yeoja?" Protesan Luhan segera ditahan oleh tangan Sehun yang mnenyentuh pipi dingin itu.

"Yeoja atau bukan, kau masih nae Luhannie, belahan jiwaku. Orang yang selalu akan kucintai, dan selalu kutunggu." Ujar Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan ciuman penuh kelembutan. Sarat akan ketulusan akan perasaannya untuk namja yang telah 100 tahun dinantinya itu.

Dalam reinkarnasinya berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, Luhan mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Sehun selalu menunggunya untuk datang, dibawah sinar bulan purnama setiap tahunnya. Namun Luhan tak pernah datang, meninggalkan Sehun yang melanjutkan penantian tanpa akhirnya. Terkadang hybrid warewolf itu merasa iri pada temannya yang lain. Mereka berhasil menemukan reinkarnasi mate yang ditakdirkan bagi masing-masing wolf. Karena jika wolf memiliki pasangan, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidup.

Karena itulah, saat matanya bertemu lagi dengan Luhan setelah 100 tahun lamanya, Sehun tak dapat menahan dirirnya. Ia menerjang Luhan, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah dan rerumputan yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Membuat namja bermata rusa itu menggerang kesakitan, karena: pertama, punggungnya neomu appa akibat benturan yang keras. Kedua, namja yang berada diatasnya itu sangat berat. Dan ketiga... namja itu menciumnya. Namja, menciumnya, di bibir! Hal itu tentu saja menghasilkan pukulan keras di perut dari Luhan. Dan setelah perjalanan panjang mereka, dimulai dari kebencian dan tatapan jijik dari Luhan; hingga tatapan lembut penuh cinta sampai sekarang. Sehun tak akan membiarkan apapun memisahkan mereka lagi. Tidak lagi.

"Kau sangat cheesy, Sehunnie." Ujar Luhan setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, dengan dahi yang disandarkannya pada dahi Sehun. Namun senyuman dan semburat di pipinya mengatakan lain, ia bahagaia.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap menyukai namja chessy ini~" ucap Sehunh penuh percaya diri seraya mengelus sisi pinggang Luhan. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengecup leher namajchingunya.

"Nde, nan jeongmal saranghaeyeo~"

**END**

Note:

-sehun itu warewolf (kayak Jacob 'twilight') yang hidupnya abadi.

-luhan manusia biasa yang bereinkarnasi kurang lebih 100 tahun sekali.

-mungkin, ini chap akhir dari 'EXO drabble collections' ?

-why? Saya merasa kecewa pada hasilnya, mungkin ceritanya sudah basi atau tidak menarik. Buktinya dari sedikitnya tanggapan dari readers. TAT

-jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang dah berpartisipasi dalam membaca, favorite, sampai comment ff ini! :D

-my big thanks to: Park min mi, Kartikady96, Ohunhan, Biggest D ever, Oh lana, Kaihunhan, Meeee, dan Ajib4ff.

-last, sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~ :*


End file.
